


Leslie Knope: Monster Hunter

by Missy



Category: Parks and Recreation
Genre: Alternate Universe - Monster Hunters, F/M, Humor, Minor Violence, Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-24
Updated: 2014-10-24
Packaged: 2018-02-22 11:00:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2505386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leslie's Halloween is going along swimmingly...if you look past that pesky monster who surfaces every hundred thousand years to wreck havoc on Pawnee.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leslie Knope: Monster Hunter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Leidolette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leidolette/gifts).



> Written as a treat for Trick or Treat '14!

Leslie Knope was having an amazing Halloween. The fall Spooktober festival was proceeding well, there weren’t any signs of knife fights breaking out at the all-ages dance party downtown, and nobody had drowned in the giant. She grinned and took a big bite out of her waffle-flavored candy bar. 

But then she remembered the year. Then she counted backwards from the date twice and double-checked it, which probably caused her to lose some valuable time in the process. “Oh crap,” she moaned. “Oh crap oh crap...” 

But there was no getting around it; it had been a three hundred Octobers. The monster would be back by midnight.

*** 

She managed to get a command center together, with fair amount of ease. But Ben wasn’t being particularly sympathetic.“What do you mean ‘the Pawnee Grublewacker is going to rise today’?” Ben asked.

She shoved a musket into Ben’s arms. “That sentence doesn’t have any other meaning, Ben,” she growled.

“I thought it was some kind of cute euphuism…And where did you get this, was Elmer Fudd having a garage sale?”

She shot Ben a dirty look. “If you’re not going to help me I’ll need you to take a time out with Ron upstairs. I’m looking for men of action who believe in me, not crying little boys who are afraid of enormous leviathan sea beasts who nearly wiped out Pawnee’s first settlers.”

“This isn’t inspiring me with confidence…”

“Just follow me!” Leslie demanded, eagerly dragging him out the back door. Their destiny lay in the swamp, where, with a rumble that made the earth itself quake the creature revealed itself.

*** 

The resulting hunt was surprisingly muddy and slimy, and though it took them a good hour to battle back the giant beast, they were rewarded when the monster retreated at sunrise, leaving a slimy trail behind it . Because it was a very large snail, and all it had wanted was as much sugar as it could carry.

Leslie’s “We’re never going to talk about this again” collided head-on with Ben’s “got it.”

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfiction uses characters from **Parks and Recreation** , all of whom are the property of **NBC**. No money was gained from the writing of this fanfiction and all are used under the strictures of the Berne Convention.


End file.
